


The Bonding

by stellasilvae



Series: Biology, Bonds, and Babies [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Implied Mpreg, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Spencer, PW(little)P, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellasilvae/pseuds/stellasilvae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Medievel-ish AU, Derek and Spencer are bonded due to the machinations of their king and must mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This purely self-indulgent and hits many of my personal kinks, but I am hoping others will enjoy it too! Fair warning: explicit sex, an underage Spencer (though old enough for this society), unbetaed and mostly from Morgan's point of view.

The first time he heard his future mate speak was at their bonding ceremony. He had seen him around court, of course, but had little to do with adolescent omegas up to this point. And now he was being banded to one. His groom's hands trembled so much that Duke Derek Morgan thought he might fall to pieces. He was so young, and looked every bit fourteen years old. The poor boy was a victim of the King's machinations, and he would do his best to treat him kindly. Still, there were only so many concessions he could make. He could smell the heat coming on, only the boy's second, and very soon he would be locked in a room with him.

He was tall, Morgan's height despite the age difference, but thin as a rail. His face was aristocratic and well defined, although currently cast down. His lips seemed to be moving minutely. Morgan wondered if he was praying. Sweet and innocent the boy may be, but it would only be a matter of time before he begged for something he couldn't fully understand. Derek could resist as long as he was able and hurt him when he finally went into a frenzy, or he could willingly take Lord Spencer's innocence and impregnate a boy. 

If he were even a year older, Derek might have felt better about it. Alphas often took a much younger mate. For the lowest and the highest classes, it was just not feasible to wait long after heats started. The lowest because they had no where to wait out a heat, the highest because heirs were of paramount importance. It was only the merchant class that were cautious about it. Derek's family had been elevated from merchant class a generation ago. Even so, he might not have given another thought to it, if Lord Spencer hadn't looked so anxious and a little dazed from the onset of the heat. His long yellow tunic was almost transparent; the undyed linen undershirt translucent. It did little to contain his scent, all honey and oats - clean and sweet. It was getting stronger by the second.

On cue, he unbuckled the Reid's cloak from his shoulders and handed it to his former protector at court, Sir Gideon. Sir Gideon was a good knight, although getting on in years and a Beta, well suited to guarding a young omega lord. He was to retire to a little farm just outside the Reids' holding. The whole court had gossiped about how his only living relative, his Alpha mother, had refused to come to court, even for the boy's bonding ceremony. The rumor was that Lady Reid was not well and could hardly bear to leave her rooms anymore. No one but her closest servants and friends had seen her in years. It was said that Spencer had handled the estate's day to day affairs. His mother had had little choice but to give the King consent to make the match, but only Spencer would know the full extent of what that would mean for the Reids. Derek had already resolved to give Spencer as much freedom and license as possible, and support their estate if necessary.

Subtly, of course. He was well-respected by and respected his King certainly; he knew how to hold his tongue and when to make suggestions, and when to do both so the King thought that it was his idea. Derek knew how to play the game and do what was best for his people. This was the King's idea of a reward: a pretty, malleable Omega who would one day add his family's fiefdom to his and allow their second Alpha child a title to inherit as well as the first. It was much harder to refuse a reward, particularly when he had spoken to the King about finding a mate not two weeks before he proposed the idea and a week before the child's first heat. Fresh in the King's mind with a desire to punish Lady Reid for her absence and reward Derek, it was irresistible.

As Spencer was quickly becoming. He swung his own cloak around the boy's shoulders, dark blue with a silver wolf's head, and buckled it under his narrow chin. There was probably enough fabric there to give him two cloaks around, but he found that shrouded in his own scent, Spencer did not affect him quite so strongly. They turned and a shaking hand brushed his. He took it, hoping the small gesture was reassuring and faced the congregation of nobility with his head held high.

King Jethram led the cheer, and Derek led his omega from the chapel to the hall. They had a party to endure while he suffered as the heat increased before they would finally be allowed to leave to secure their union. He was just thankful that between Alpha-Omega couples, no one dared to watch to confirm the deed. No one wanted to risk an attack from a mating Alpha. It would be obvious by his scent change the next day anyway. Beta-mixed couples had the joy of being made a spectacle of in this as well, since that was the only way to confirm a union. Bloodstained sheets are easy to fake after all. 

There would be no faking for him. Damn.

"Pretty little filly you've got there, Derek," Jethram said with a laugh, slapping his back.

He glanced at Spencer, aware he had heard the comparison before. His family's sigil was a horse after all. "He is part of my pack now."

Jethram roared with laughter. "That he is. Look at me, little lord."

He did, and Derek couldn't help but notice that he could barely see the ring of brown because his eyes were so wide. Fear and heat, dampened, but not gone. There was still an an underlying air of defiance and intelligence, and Derek had to contain his grin. It was somewhat reassuring he hadn't mated someone blank and thoughtless.

"Nearly ready," the King declared, nodding at him. "The heat'll get rid of that spirit, and you can break him in."

"All in good time, your majesty," Derek responded, brushing a hand down the small of the boy's back. He stiffened and then relaxed, leaning into the touch a little.

"You are a more patient man than I, Derek. That's why I love and hate you."

"As long as the hate does not outweigh the love, your majesty," he responded.

"Never!" The King cried before moving on.

Derek took a goblet and drained it of wine before directing a servant to fill it with water. He tried to hand it to Spencer, but he just stared at it blankly. He pressed it to his lips and murmured, "Drink, pretty boy." Instinct aided him as Omegas were inclined to follow an Alpha's directions in heat, and he obeyed. He was too far into heat to crave any food; Spencer would want something later in the lull, but this feast was for the guests, not for them. Derek gave them an hour of his time, thanking well-wishers, watching the dancers. An hour was more than enough. At the end of it, he stood, drawing Spencer up with him and tucking him into his side.

"You're not leaving, Derek!" The King shouted from his throne, surrounded by young serving omegas as they catered to his needs and whims.

"Please forgive me, your majesty, but I fear my mate becomes overtired." 

The response was raucous laughter accompanied by a wave granting permission. Derek sighed and herded the boy into the hall. Sometimes the Alpha's friends would try to intervene to tease, but Hotch, Count Aaron Hotchner that is, had made sure they knew better. The crowd of them were drinking and talking in the hall, a motley crew of Alphas, Betas and the Omegas. Some of the more playful acquaintances were warned off by a small growl which had Spencer curling up to him. It was his stumble over the threshold of the hall that decided him. He lifted the boy up only to frown. The difference in weight between him and his full set of combat gear was negligible. A young man, especially so tall, should weigh substantially more than his mail, sword and shield at least. He had already vowed to serve and protect him, but he hadn't been prepared for the reality.

In his chamber, he gently put him on their bed and tried to ignore the shaking. Spencer reached for him when he moved away, whimpering "Please." Derek tried to remind himself that he did not know what he was asking for, but heat scent had been disturbed and beckoned him. He stripped down to his fine linen shirt and braies, not caring where the clothing fell. The room was warm with late summer and a banked fire, but he did not want to loose control too quickly.

"Hush now, little one," he murmured, manipulating his body so he could remove the cloak, tunic and breeches. He sat behind Spencer and combed the soft brown locks gently with his fingers until the boy had gone boneless against him. "That's it." He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and began to loosen the laces of the undershirt until the fabric slid down his arms and only his braies were left. He would be nothing less than controlled now; he refused to be anything else. He carefully removed them and bared the boy's body. 

Derek drew Spencer flush against his chest, allowing his head to loll against his shoulder. He ran his fingers up and down the pale arms, reveling in the little sighs he made. It was also somehow extremely pleasing to see the contrast between their skin. Derek's was rough from soldiering and working his estates and a warm brown. Spencer's was all silky cream, although his fingertips were faintly stained with ink. He was angular but soft.

"Good," Derek praised, doing his best to encourage the lack of fear or frantic motions. His praise made the boy tremble and hum softly. Intrigued, he slipped a finger down his crease, feeling wetness beginning to pool. It wasn't a surprise - heat did that, but it was pleasing nevertheless. Spencer wiggled in response, unintentionally grinding against Derek's erection, and they both moaned.

As enticing as it was, Derek was going for sainthood and shifted the omega from direct contact with his cock. "Shhh. Not yet, pretty boy. You aren't ready yet, and I don't want to hurt you."

"The-the chemicals that make me go through heat make sure that I can take it. The muscles loosen, and the secretions make penetration as smooth as possible." The unexpected voice wavered, but was still academic, a little prim, and clearly intelligent. Derek stilled his fingers which had gone back to ghosting up and down the pale arms. The stiffening of Spencer's body at his response riled something primal in him - some instinct telling him that the omega was frightened and needed to be protected. If not as well known as Hotch for managing his Alpha urges, Derek was still able to push it aside and focus on more than instinct.

"You are brilliant, aren't you? I thought that you might be, and you aren't wrong. But there is a difference, pretty boy, between enduring and enjoying. You are going to enjoy this." Derek pressed his lips just under Spencer's ear, mouthing at his neck and enjoying the salty-sweet skin. It was warm and smooth, and he coaxed another moan from the boy as he pressed just passed the bonding gland towards the back of his neck.

"That's it. That's my good boy," Derek murmured, nibbling lightly at the curve of a shoulder, running his tongue lightly over an ear. Spencer was becoming restive, fisting his hands in the sheets, and unable to contain the instinctive movement. He chuckled, running his hands over the smaller chest. He was hairless there, as many omega men are, to allow the feeding of children later when the glands would inflate his breasts just slightly. Derek ran his thumb over a nipple, suddenly eager to see the boy engorged and aching - very obviously his and a veritable god of fertility.

Spencer moaned, "Du-Duke Morgan."

Derek frowned and squeezed the pert flesh sharply. "Derek."

"Derek," Spencer gasped out, thrusting up and then back against the hard length behind him.

"Good," Derek gritted out, the scent of heat overwhelming now. "That's good. You're so eager, Spencer."

"I-" He panted. "It- I ache. Please, Derek."

"I know, pretty boy, but not yet." He caressed a pink peak with one hand and trailed the other down his stomach to the sparse hair, already becoming matted between his thighs from the slick. Tortuously, he bypassed the boy's cock, hard and deep red, so different from his pale skin. Instead, he spread his fingers through the coarse hair, lightly running his nails over the sensitive flesh. Spencer attempted to rut against his hand, but Morgan stilled him.

The last thing Derek expected to hear when he wrapped his hand around Spencer's cock was a litany of curses. He laughed. "You've got a filthy mouth, boy," he murmured in the younger man's ear, stroking him briefly.

"Oh, oh, oh!" He jerked his hips with each thrust and ground against Derek as a result. "Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please! I want- I-I want-"

"What do you want, Spencer?"

"To ejaculate," he blurted, face bright pink.

"My clever boy," Derek said, punctuating each word with a stroke before easing off. "Onto your knees. It's easier the first time that way."

He scrambled to his hands and knees, hormones and arousal overpowering his earlier reluctance. His pert behind in the air, Spencer no longer cared how vulnerable he was. He was clearly all wound up and dangerously close to unraveling.

"God, boy. Look at you." Derek ran a soothing hand over his back, enjoying the smooth skin immensely. The responding whimper ended in a choke when he pressed a finger to the puckered flesh between his cheeks. The muscle was as tight as Derek expected of an innocent and carefully, oh so slowly and carefully, he pressed his index finger in. The elastic muscle gave easily with the amount of slick the boy was producing, but was slow to respond as he circled the rim.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked warily, having not heard a sound. Heavy breathing through the boy's nose was the answer. Derek frowned, gently removing his finger.

A groan through gritted teeth and then a cry, "W-wait! Don't- I need-"

He spanked his young mate lightly, more sound than pain really. "I expect you to answer that question immediately. I don't want to hurt you, do you understand?"

"Yes! Yes, sir!" Spencer said, flustered and clearly wanting.

It was like the boy had stepped out of his dreams. "You liked that? Do you like spankings?"

This time his flush extended down to his shoulders. "It's-It's a natural response-"

Derek chuckled and smoothly pressed his finger back into Spencer's moist heat. The sentence trailed off into a moan. "As fascinating as your proper, clever speech is, I have other things on my mind right now." He wiggled the finger, accustoming him to the intrusion, and searched for the small bump that he knew was there.

"Oh!" Spencer yelped, jumping and making Derek press a little harder before he moved away. "That-that-that was-Prostate!"

The Alpha's impressive control was running thin, delighted with the responsive body, the alluring scent, and the copious wetness all advertising that his Omega was ready. Somewhat concerned about losing it completely after all his caution, Derek held the boy's hip in one hand and swiftly prepared him with the other, moving the solitary finger then two and finally three until he was stretched and wet enough to prevent too much discomfort for his first time. 

"Be still," Derek commanded, lining himself up.

Instinctively, the Omega obeyed although his arms trembled at the slow penetration. The careful preparation enough to prevent the minor tearing that was so often present for Omega males the first time. The ache was there, small but sharp, and quickly dulling compared to the feeling of fullness and a driving force to . . . Something. Instincts warred with his lack of experience and the hormones of heat, leaving him confused and needy. "Derek!"

"Yes, pretty boy, that's it. Take it for me," he murmured, feeling muscles lose the rigid tenseness. The brief relaxation was replaced with muscles gripping and spasming, attempting to take what Spencer didn't know how to ask for. "Good." He pulled out a little and thrust back in, relishing the moan he forced out of the Omega. He thrust again and all thought fled as the exquisite soft heat encompassed him. Already his knot was beginning to inflate, just enough to catch at the rim. Spencer rolled his head, displaying his pale, thin neck and the slightly engorged gland there at the base.

Mesmerized, Derek's hips stuttered before he picked up a smooth rhythm. Spencer's body clutched at him, and if that hadn't been enough to spur him on, the sounds he made were. He was hardly conscious of his own words, a stream of "Good. Yes. That's it. Good boy. So good for me. Come on." The tempo increased, his knot no longer forced in with the faster movement. It was enough to drive him wild, bringing an almost bruising grip to Spencer's thighs.

The pace could only be kept for so long, and with one hard push, Derek forced in his slightly engorged knot and leaned forward to bite down hard on the gland. His knot inflated, stretching Spencer beyond what the boy could have imagined, and Derek came, a burst of cum and endorphins. Blood and pheromones on his lips, the miracle of body chemistry sealed their bond and all of the energy from the mating seemed to dissipate at once. The Alpha draped himself over his mate who was all glassy eyed and panting. He pulled him down and to the side until they were spooning comfortably.

This, their first mating, the knot would take longer to subside. It was needed to ensure that the proper chemistry would take hold and if possible produce a babe that would keep the Alpha from straying. Four of every five Omegas were bred during their first mating heat. Derek didn't want to think about it quite yet. The hormones in his cum would keep the boy pliant and limbs relaxed for a time, until his own hormones built up from the heat and overpowered it. Derek pressed his face into the silky hair for a moment before moving to the side of Spencer's neck, just beyond the bruising bond-bite. Some primal part of him was deeply satisfied with his mate safe in his arms and held with his knot. Between the soft bed and the exhaustion of the day, Derek allowed the feeling to lull him to sleep.


End file.
